You've Got Mail
by Marguerite Krex
Summary: This story went dead for a bit but it's alive once more! Marguerite and Roxton meet in an Alternate Universe.
1. The Lonely Hearts Club

  
  
You've Got Mail!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Didn't we all love that movie "You've Got Mail"? Originally it was a old 1930's movie about people exchanging letters in something called "The Lonely Hearts Club" in a movie called "Shop Around the Corner". I decided to adapt it to get our favorite couple together in an AU where they never met on the Challenger Expidition!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own them, I'm just playing with them and I promise not to get them dirty!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
London was a beautiful town. At least parts of it. The people, the nuanse, the shopping....Miss Marguerite Krux couldnt imagine wanting to live anywhere else than her town house on Velvetine Square. At the age of 19 she was beautiful with a mysterious air about her most woman would kill for. She was your normal, every day heiress: beautiful, smart, young...and a bit nieve. She had no clue the world was not the bed of roses she thought it to be. Of course she knew it wasnt perfect, she grew up alone, lonely, desperate for a friend, someone to love. But she had survived and thought she was a better person for it.   
  
Upon leaving the convent she grew up in she join a club...a sort of "lonley hearts" club. At first she thought it was something of a joke, something to occupy her time and meet people...but one person had caught her attention. They never exchanged names, nothing personal. In his letters he called himself just "her friend". Perhaps that's what first got her attention, the warmth that he could convey to her just by a simple word.  
  
Standing she moved down to the front door. She could hear the postman comming and wiating for him to drop her letters through the slot and her heart just lept at seeing an envelope with his bold, slightly messy script. Leaving the pile of mail where it landed she grabbed the letter and hurried up stairs to barracade herself into her room. Locking the door behind her, she carefully opened the letter..  
  
  
  
Dear Friend,  
  
I relize its been awhile since I returend your last letter. I was away on personal business and didnt trust the mail service on the continent to reach you. I guess that's the price for fighting a war.  
  
I saw something the other day I know you'd be intrested in. I was walking by Hyde Park and I heard something from the alley so natrually, I went to investigate. About half way down the alley what I had taken to be a pile of trash suddenly yipped and charged at me, biting at my heels and upon looking down, I found dirtiest little puppy you've ever seen. It's mother was further down looking like she had died of heat exaustion or something equally as tradgic. The puppy reminded me of you somehow. Not the dirty, smelly part for I honestly doubt that someone with your impecable penmanship could be anything but a lady of quality, but the part you wrote to me in one of our first letters about "being so lonely your heart could break right then and there" I think was the quote. Anyway you'll be happy to know that the puppy, fondly named Hyde for his location of discovery s now happy and being very well looked after in my home. Take care.  
  
  
  
Marguerite carefully folded the letter and went to her writing desk to start one of her own.  
  
  
  
I'm so glad that you're home safe and sound. The war IS awful isn't it? Don't worry, in the end the reds will always prevail.  
  
Poor Hyde, to lose his mother like that. Thats just awful. I'm sure he's found a wonderful home with you. You know what they say..."every boy needs a dog" and while I'm sure your far older than any "boy" I think the same goes for men. Everyone needs someone they can confide in and depend on.   
  
Growing up we wern't allowed pets..but there was this old mousing cat that the abby used in the stables and I'd go out in my free time and sneak her scraps of food. I named her Byron depsite her being female for at the time I was quite taken with Lord Byron and his poetry. She died just before I left...It was one of the saddest moments of my life. I want to catch the mail man to give him the letter so I can't write more, but I promise my next letter will be a great deal longer!  
  
  
  
Folding up the letter she put it in an envelope and quickly sealed it writing they name of the "Lonely Hearts" orginize, an aquaintance named Alisa. They didnt exchange personal information, includding addresses, Lisa handled all of that. Grabbing her gloves she slipped them on and headed outside, not really watching where she was going as she slammed right into a passing man.  
  
  
  
John Roxton, youngest son of Lord Robert Roxton was walking down the street with his brother, the future Lord William Roxton, heading twords the gentleman's club just down the street as a beautiful lady came flying out of her house and slammed into him. He quickly reached down to help her up, taking her arm which she jerked away.  
  
"Are you alright miss..." he began, stopping when she got up.  
  
"I'm fine no thanks to you." she said crossly, brushing herself off.  
  
He raises an eyebrow. It wasnt often that a woman snapped his head off. Most of the tiem they flung themselves at him in hopes of catching his fancy.   
  
"With all due respect, your the one that ran into me."  
  
The woman's eyes just narrowed and she pushed past him, heading down the street.  
  
"Nice one." William said, nudging him in the ribs. John just shook his head and iggnored his brother's teasing and continued down the street. Some people just wern't worth worrying over.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Note: "Reds" is an old term meaning English soldiers and the war I'm refering to is the Great War, also known as WWI.  
  
  
  



	2. A Rainy Meeting

  
  
  
You've Got Mail!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Note: sorry the parts of this and my other stories are so short. my attention span isnt what it should be :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Marguerite had just managed to catch the mail man and headed home, humming softly to herself. Life in general was good. She had just recently invested a great deal of her fortune in an endevor sure to pay off. She met a wonderful man named George Prescott who had been courting her for the last 6 months and she had a best friend at last...even if she didn't know his name.  
  
Suddenly, about half way home it thundered and started pouring down rain. Marguerite dashed for the nearest alcove to hide out in but by the time she reached it she was already drenched. Ringing out her hair she didnt notice someone with an umbrella stop a few feet away.   
  
"Fancy meeting you here..." John Roxton said, smirking.  
  
Marguerite whirled aorund and scowled, seeing who it was. "What do you want?!" she snapped. The day had turned out so promising.  
  
"I thought I'd share my umbrealla with a lady...know where I can find one?" he said with a charming smirk.  
  
"Ooh..." Marguerite raised a fist as if to hit him and he held up his free hand.  
  
"Okay okay...I'm sorry. You looked like you could use a hand."  
  
"I'm already seeing someone." she said suspiciously.  
  
"Good because I dont find you attractive what-so-ever." he said with a straight face.  
  
"Good!" she replied stepping under the protection of the umbrella and they started down the street twords her house.  
  
"So why were you in such a hurry this morning?" he asked, hoping to break the silence.  
  
"If you must be so nosey...I had to catch the mail man." she said stiffly.  
  
They walked in silence until they got to her door and he stopped. "It was a pleasure Miss....?"  
  
"Krux."  
  
"Is there a first name that goes along with that?" he said again, with his most charming smile.  
  
She frowned, looking him up and down to try to judge if he was being friendly or just obnoxious. "Marguerite."  
  
"Well Marguerite...have a nice day...and next time try not to get all wet, I might not be there to rescue you."  
  
Her mouth just opened as she gaped at him. First he took the liberty of using her first name, then to insult her....the nerve of the man!   
  
Roxton just turned and continued down the street, wistling as he went.  
  
  
  



	3. A Meeting of the Minds

  
  
  
You've Got Mail  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 days later  
  
  
  
John Roxton was sitting having a late breakfast when the maid came and brought him the letter that his myserious pen pal had sent out earlier (See Chapter 1, Marguerite's letter). He read it quickly and headed to the study to pen his own reply.  
  
  
  
Don't worry about the legnth of your replies, I know how you feel. In between letter I think of hundreds of things I want to tell you but when it comes time to actually write, I can't remember a single one of them.  
  
The weather's been beautiful except for a storm a few days ago. I'm not a big fan of London, all the people and parties arn't exactally my thing, but in the fall things are a bit better. The air's so crisp you can feel that something's about to happen. It's very refreshing.  
  
Are you a big reader? I'm really not but despite the flaw in my charicter, I just finished the most wonderful book by Jules Verne about a time machine. I would suggest reading it, its extremely fanciful but intresting. I wont say more so I dont give it away if you decide to pick it up.   
  
I have a question and your the closest thing I have to a female that I can trust with an honest answer..."Why are woman so uptight about little things?" Like a name...Why does it matter if you call a woman by her first name? I met a girl the other day who almost threw a fit after I had just gotten done helping her. Maybe you can shed some light on the subject. Write soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Without signing his name, he folded the letter and put it in an envelop and marked it to be sent his friend Alisa who orginized the entire letter event. She'd make sure it got delived to the appropraite woman.  
  
A week later he found himself wander in down town London passing by a book store and spotted a familure brunette in the window. With a smirk he headed in and moved behind her. "Miss Krux I presume...?"  
  
She froze and slowly turned and looked him up and down, "What do you want?"  
  
He smiled, "No hello?"  
  
"Maybe I could say hello if you'd have bothered to tell me your name..."  
  
"John. John Roxton at your service."  
  
"Your the son of Lord Robert Roxton?" Marguerite said unbelievingly.   
  
"Last time I checked," Roxton said cheekily with a smile.  
  
"I just invest in one of his new companies in France!" she said smiling, holding a book against her.  
  
Roxton held back a grimace. His father had indeed opened a new company in France...and it wasn't doing well. The French were threatening to seize it due to the war and he quickly changed the subject, "What book are you buying?"  
  
"Oh...a new one by a Mr. Jules Verne..It was recomended by a friend. Have you read it?"  
  
John nodded, "A few months ago."  
  
"I see..well...I should be off."  
  
He nodded and tipped his hat and watched her head to the front of the store to pay for the book.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
